Fire Emblem: Demonic Stones
Introductions are necessities So, as we know, Fire Emblem: the Sacred Stones has its perfections and its darker glitches and minor glitches. This glitch, or maybe even a programmed part of the game, is not light for its content is very "Dark". Just call me Bob Billington. All names of my friends have been changed to provide protection of their names... and even location? Another bit of advice is in this story Fire Emblem:Sacred Stones will be Fire Emblem:SS Purgatory Begins... It starts out as any other of my days, me waking up, and going to school, Ds lite in hand and backpack on back, although I did not particularly feel too well this day because of my headache and allergies. After i got to school, I went through the front, office to the left, vice principal on the right followed by the transition counselor, and then to the actual school hallway (a hallway, amazing isn't it?) and a open path with some greenery. I spot my friend as he tends to sit in different areas and we exchanged hellos. As i started to pull out my DS my friend Arthur asked me, "What are you holding?", I responded with "my DS, same as every other school day." I then started to get an odd feeling because of the next thing he told me, for it chilled my spine, maybe even my whole body. "Your DS, it is not its normal blue, it is a deep red all around... like it is perhaps painted or caked with blood" Although my friend did not know I read creepypastas and that I am not affected by cliches as the such, I proceeded to be a little more cautious, because it was first him, haunted by a manifested tails doll-ish creature... and now could be me. When I opened the DS it already had Fire Emblem: SS started up, although it is rather odd it happened I kept playing. My time was 68:53:32 and nearing the 70 hour mark I decided to train my characters, even the horrible Jegan and Broken units. I had only one unit left to train and the 70 hour mark was close, maybe 5 minutes left until. So I was at the Hamil Canyon in a skirmish, I used only Dozla as he was my last unit to level up, level 19, exp: 59. As most don't want to hear in-depth of how-fast of leveling up I did, I will skip that, I beat the map and saved it, hmm... 69:58:59 so, I thought to myself how close I am, so I of course went to the Tower of Valni with Dozla and Natasha(she is a bishop, her stats maxed except for defense which is 19, she had a naglefar dark magic, a psychicand a Demon Surge. I started... Kill kill enemy, kill, enemy enemy etc. I then came to the last Entombed and had Natasha use Demon Surge on it... what is weird is that the Boss said "When Bishops resort to the dark arts, it is then that the world is corrupted." I kill him in two hits, his death sentence is "The Darkness of this Bishop and many others is the weakness of the world, my leader shall return to your world" I complete the map, and would you look at that, 70:02:21 It then popped up a new mission, New Grado, I'm in my mind "WTF" and dismiss it and play the map, everything looks normal except that the Demon King was out again... Instead his stats were maxed, so I sent in Natasha with her Naglefar which does a base of 50 damage if the enemy has no resistance, The Demon King says "Your pitiful weapon of darkness cant harm the one that creates it. Give up you weak Bishop." Natasha proceeds with, "My light can lead the way, paved with not only the power of light but of dark too" I then get only 30 damage total on the Demon King and he does 25, with his punch. After the long battle with the Demon King, he only has 15 Hp left and none for Natasha. I lose to put it simply... The Demon King then breaks out of the game and wrecks havoc on the world and my whole team of allies are brought into the realm... Natasha being seriously injured though, her dress riped, scratches along her body, her staff broken, nearly dead but still clinging to life, she needed an ambulence. The Demon King is still on the loose, natasha is in the hospital, recovering from her wounds, but Ephraim and Kyle along with Gilliam and L'arachel all went to persue, the hell on earth has begun, he has summoned revenants, entombed, elder baels, arch mogalls, and cyclopses. I looked at my game, I lost all my characters in it, so I thought to myself, "hmm... maybe the gameshark can help" so i quickly look up some weapons such as a dragonstone, legendary weapons, light runes and stat boosting weapons. I put the codes in the gameshark and booted up my file. I went into my inventory and the weapons were all there. One month later... Natasha is all healed up and the four are back, natasha has a new staff and everyone was given a legendary weapon, we then venture out into the city, the city is now dilapadated, destroyed buildings, some burning skulls on poles and we decided to follow the Demon Kings path... after about 30 days (about a month) we find him, we then plan a sneak attack plan. The next day we execute the plan during the day, but the monsters were blocking our path so we kill them. While killing them the Demon King spotted us and we went for a full on charge, our weapons were only doing minimum damage to him, not sure how long but the battle went on. The battle started with everyone attacking him, Natasha and L'arachel staying back bolting him and healing people who needed it, Neimi using Nidhogg and Ross using Garm and Kyle using a silver sword and Ephraim's fire lance and Eirika using her fire sword, Knoll summoning minions with tomahawks. and the other units alternating with them except for Knoll. The battle raged on for hours, and swords broke, bows broke, lances broke, staves broke but they were prepared. The Demon King was almost vanquished when he hit back ten fold killing everyone attacking him. The Demon King then decided to leave, but not before taking the form of a nintendo 3DS. This 3DS is most likely at Gamestop, now waiting to be sold to a little boy or girl. I believe its waiting for Fire Emblem: Awakening and make his move again. Be careful with the 3DS you buy from Gamestop, it could be the Demon King. I tried to get it but before I could it disappated into darkness. Be careful, I'm telling you, BE CAREFUL. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Fire Emblem